marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Cheadle
Don Cheadle portrayed James Rhodes/War Machine in Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain Marvel and Avengers: Endgame. Significant roles *Pvt. Johnny Washburn in Hamburger Hill (1987) *Roland Wilson in The Golden Palace (1992-1993) *Goldilocks in The Meteor Man (1993) *John Littleton in Picket Fences (1993-1995) *Rooster in Things to Do in Denver When You'Re Dead (1995) *Mouse Alexander in Devil in a Blue Dress (1995) *Earl "The Goat" Manigault in Rebound: The Legend of Earl "The Goat" Manigault (1996) *Emmit Reese in Volcano (1997) *Maurice Miller in Out of Sight (1998) *Sammy Davis Jr. in The Rat Pack (1998) *Cash in The Family Man (2000) *Montel Gordon in Traffic (2000) *Dr. David Monroe in Manic (2001) *Agent J. T. Roberts in Swordfish (2001) *Kenny in Rush Hour 2(2001) *Basher Tarr in Ocean's Eleven (2001) *Pearl Madison in The United States of Leland (2003) *Bonny Simmons in The Assassination (2004) *Det. Graham Waters in Crash (2004) *Paul Rusesabagina in Hotel Rwanda (2004) *Henri Mooré in After the Sunset (2004) *Basher Tarr in Ocean's Twelve (2004) *Dr. Nourmand in The Dog Problem (2006) *Alan Johnson in Reign Over Me (2007) *Basher Tarr in Ocean's Thirteen (2007) *Samir Horn in Traitor (2008) *Bernie in Hotel for Dogs (2009) *Clarence "Tango" Butler in Brooklyn's Finest (2009) Quotes *"I think the character that I play, my CGI character worked as much as I worked. The stuntman worked as much as I worked. It's a huge undertaking. It was great. It was a really different experience than I have worked on before. Robert is a great guy to work with. Jon Favreau, everybody is quality. It's a lot of fun, the series." *''"They're developing it now, they're working on that," "I think they've hired a writer, so we'll see how it goes. It would be a lot of fun. I don't think he shows up in 'Avengers'," "I think he's kind of a lone wolf."'' *''"People move on for various reasons, and Jon's very busy," "He's going to do 'Cowboys And Aliens,' and he has a ton of other projects on his slate, so he's fine. I don't actually know what happened, I'm kind of out of that loop."'' *"It's great. We're getting to the end part of the film, the climactic scene, and I've got a lot more to do with Tony. The Tony-Rhodey relationship really opens up." *"What's a lot of fun in this one is that the character gets a little bit more opened up. There's a little bit more to do with Robert, and that relationship gets a little deepened. They've kind of had to come to some sort of agreement. At the end of ''Iron Man 2, Rhodey says, 'I need a suit.' And he just takes it. So you've got now a private sector Iron Man and a military Iron Man." *"Shane is obviously bringing his own flare to it. And the script that he and Drew Pearce wrote is very very different, but it still feels like...some things have to be paid off in the same way." *" Iron Man 3 feels a little more scarily possible!" *"''I hope that it performs to those levels. We did a little piece of it at Comic-Con and people went crazy. It looked great. The script is good. We’re doing a couple re-shoots next week, but I’m encouraged." *"It was good. We had a good time. It’s a really good cast. It’s a very interesting script. It was a lot of fun." *"I’m not supposed to say that he kills Robert Downey Jr.’s character. Is that a spoiler? That would be a spoiler. You knew that was coming. You read the comic books. No. I will just say that the buddy relationship that these guys have gets tighter. The third act set piece for the big finale is bigger and badder. It’s just a lot more." *"The tone is there's more of an existential journey that Tony's on trying to come to grips with this thing that he created that is creating him, too. Who's really in control? And the toll that it takes on his relationships. And then a lot of s--t blows up. Which is what you want in ''Iron Man 3." *"''I hope that it performs to those levels. We did a little piece of it at Comic-Con and people went crazy. The script is good. We're doing a couple re-shoots next week, but I'm encouraged." *"My armor is very hot and pretty uncomfortable. Robert's one is lighter, and more comfortable. I think it's racism. laughs" *"I think if people like you make enough noise about it there’ll be an ''Iron Man 4. I mean, hopefully. I think there's more to mine. It’s going to be determined definitely by Marvel, and if they think there’s another aspect of the story that needs to be told that wasn't covered in the trilogy, if there’s another way in that’s interesting. Because you don't want to just keep going to the well and have it be something where you're ending it and should have ended it a long time ago. I'd rather leave them wanting more than go too far. But we'll see. You know, these Marvel universes are vast, and characters can show up in each other's movies. And Avengers is whole other series of possibilities. Who knows?" *"''After ''Iron Man, Robert and I struck up a friendship and we're both very busy, but we get to see each other time and again, and now [[Avengers: Age of Ultron|this new Avengers]] crew, some of them I know from other things, but getting to do these movies and traveling around the world, it doesn't suck." *"''I never know what it’s going to be and they keep their cards very close to their breast with Marvel. I never know where the character’s going to go, but he’s become more and more and in the next one, you’ll see that what happens to Rhodey is a little bit more intense and pivotal to what happens in the rest of the stories." *"I ultimately like it when we’re there and I’m working with other actors and it’s fun, but it can be very tedious. A lot of time you’re looking at a green screen and a tennis ball on a C-stand, and it couldn’t be more antithetical to doing what ''Miles Ahead was, but you just give over to the elements and go, ‘Oh these are the toys and I’m playing with the biggest and best toys’ and we’re flying around and doing stuff that if I was ten years old, I'd be having the greatest time in my life." *"''Obviously, I can’t do anything that violates my oath but at the same time we’re dealing with things that haven’t ever been in the playbook." *"I'm on Twitter, so I've gotten a few people going, 'Rhodey better not be dead, son. I'm going to be so mad.' Or 'I'm done with this thing if Rhodey's dead', but that's cool, I like that people get so upset about it. I like that in a Marvel movie people are able to evoke such emotion." *"Making those Marvel movies is always so interesting, because for Robert and I, once the face plate is down, the computer programmers most of the time take over. So we're not often all together in the same place. This time, we have a couple of scenes where we're all together — a board room scene, at headquarters and out on the tarmac." *"It does look bad for Rhodey." Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Iron Man cast Category:Avengers cast Category:Captain America cast Category:Captain Marvel cast